Trick or Treat?
by Bishieluver01
Summary: [Oneshot] During Halloween night, Sakura gets a little trick. Or is it a treat? DeiSaku


**_Yo. Here's my DeiSaku fic for Halloween. Hope you all enjoy!_**

**Trick or Treat?**

"Trick or Treat!" Konohamaru said, holding out a half-full pillowcase full of candy.

"Hehe, I like your costume Konohamaru!" Sakura laughed, almost falling over giggling at his Naruto outfit.

"Thanks Sakura-chan!" He said excited and ran off to go join his friends in the candy free-for-all.

Dressed as a witch, she smiled whenever children came to her apartment asking for the sweet treats, all dressed up in cute and or scary outfits alike. After all, what else did she have to do tonight? All her friends (at least, the ones she could think of at the moment) were hooked up or doing things at parties; god knows what that was.

As she found a chair to sit in, a jingle filled the entryway as the doorbell rang. Her expression turned into a smile as she went to the door.

Before she had a chance to open the door all the way, a blond shoved a brimming bag of candy in her face and yelled, "TRICK OR TREAT SAKURA-CHAN!!!"

Sakura gave Naruto a small glare as the Hokage-dressed shinobi climbed off from where he tackled her. She straightened her short black skirt and greeted, "Happy Halloween to you too Naruto..." She looked behind him and thought she saw a ghost, but it was only Hinata in a white kimono; the sort one would wear when they were to be lowered into a casket. "Hi to you too Hinata."

The Hyuuga gave her a small smile as she walked out from behind Naruto. "Hey, have you seen Konohamaru anywhere?" He asked, rubbing his blond locks in thought of where the kid could have gone.

"Lost him again, have you? You just missed him. He went down that street a few minutes ago; if you hurry you should catch him." Sakura barely caught his hurried goodbye as he practically dragged poor Hinata with him in the direction she pointed at. Laughing to herself, she walked back inside and closed the door, waiting in the chair for more kids begging for the sugary treats that they would be complaining about in the morning.

Approximately 8 princesses, 2 shinigami and a ghost later, she was almost ready to go to bed. She placed the bowl of candy on the table and ate a sweet and sour candy.

Suddenly, her shinobi senses picked up a large body of chakra approaching quickly. The wind suddenly blew furiously and the windows in the kitchen rattled. The sound of huge wings caught her ears and then it all stopped almost as soon as it came.

She shivered and grabbed a kunai hidden behind a jacket on the wall, creeping along silently to the door leading to the kitchen. Opening it slowly, she peeked out of a small crack into the dark room for any sign of movement before moving onto the window. Nothing. Sakura frowned at the moonless sky before reaching to the doorknob to close the door.

Suddenly, she heard the backdoor and someone half walking, half shuffling inside. She hid back against the wall listening to the footsteps and ill-regular breathing. "Damned ANBU un... Where's... Tobi when you need him most un?" A male sounding voice murmured to himself.

'ANBU? Must be a criminal; but why would ANBU be after him? And who the hell is Tobi?' She slowly pressed her ear to the door as she heard a groan of frustration, "Can't belive they caught me... from that distance un..." She heard the shifting of a long cloak as she slowly inched along the wall to the door, kunai steady in her hand.

Unfortunately for her, she conveniently forgot the fact that some of her floorboards creaked, and as she shifted her weight the wooden board under one of her feet groaned out of protest under her light weight. Before she could even react, a kunai flew right past her nose and landed in the wall next to her.

"I would stay where you are if I were you..." The mystery man said, his voice low in warning.

Sakura took a chance and, leaping across the entryway and pushing open the door, threw a few lightning fast kunai towards him. The kunai found their mark with a few dull thuds as a ball of smoke exploded to reveal a log. She sensed a presence behind her and fiercely elbowed the person behind her. The man let out a gasp of surprise and pain before the chuunin flipped him onto the floor.

Sakura held the remaining kunai she collected from the entrance to the intruder's throat. The Jack O' Lantern o the table lit the room with an eerie orange glow as she recognized the bright blond hair and murky blue grey eyes gazing up at her.

"It's you!" They yelled in unison.

"You're Deidara of the Akatsuki!"

"You're that brat Sakura from Konoha yeah!"

"You're the one who kidnapped Gaara!"

"You're the one who killed who killed Sasori un!"

"What the hell are you doing here!?"

"I'd like to ask you the same thing un!"

"I LIVE here!"

"Really, I never would have noticed."

The two just glared at each other, forcing all sorts of rage and anger into their gaze. Deidara's wrath-filled gaze lightened as a look of recognition took place, then he averted his gaze with a touch of pink on his face.

"Erm... Could you get off now un...?" He mumbled as Sakura's facade of anger changed to one of confusion, flushing a crimson color afterwards.

"Oh..." Sakura squeaked out. They had been so busy yelling at each other that they had forgotten the slightly... interesting position they were in. Not only was Sakura on top of him with the kunai to his throat and their faces nearly a foot from each other, but her deep V-neck top showed every bit of cleavage that was possible and a very short, very tight-looking skirt.

She smashed down the urge to jump off of him with a hammer and shifted to the side quickly, making sure to keep the sharp edge to the Akatsuki's neck. His eyes followed her form as she moved away from him but as he started to sit up, a searing pain shot through his side and he lay back onto the floor with a small gasp of pain.

Sakura took this in and she quietly murmured, "...Your hurt."

Deidara gave her a look which clearly said, 'No shit, Sherlock.'

Sakura scooted closer to his side and started to pull apart the clasps that held his cloak front together, but one of Deidara's hands swatted hers away.

"W-what the hell do you think your doing un?" He asked her skeptically as he inched away her fingers, grimacing at the throbbing ache it caused.

"I'm trying to help you moron, now hold still!" It was no use. Once her medic-nin instincts were triggered she would even heal a member of Akatsuki.

The blond finally stopped squirming as much and let her gently pull apart his cloak to look at the wound in the side of his chest. It looked deep, like a katana was taken to it; and though his breathing was heavy it didn't seem like it hit anything vital. She gently brushed her hands against it and the blond flinched away before a green light enveloped her hands and she concentrated her chakra on healing him.

"...Why are you doing this and not alerting the ANBU in the area about my whereabouts un? Why heal someone who's just going to go after the Kyu... erm, your blond friend again?" Deidara asked, voice quiet.

Sakura looked up at him, meeting his eyes and smiled a little, thinking of the kids beaming up at her when she gave them candy, "Well... Let's just say, I felt like giving out a treat instead of a trick." She continued healing him until most of the bleeding stopped and she decided he could heal in about a week if he took it easy.

The blond Akatsuki slowly got to his feet and his eyes caught the bowl of candy on the table. He walked over and he almost seemed to grin as he popped a few of the sweet and sour ones in his mouth.

He relaxed a little while Sakura remembered the ANBU in the vicinity. "C'mon Deidara, you have to go before those ANBU..." She stopped as she felt Deidara's lips press against hers lightly. Her face held one of shock, then her eyes slowly closed and she relaxed in his soft embrace.

Deidara pulled back slightly and softly whispered into her ear, "Thanks Sakura..."

Sakura felt a breeze and heard the rattling of windows as her eyes slowly opened. He was gone, the only trace of him being there were the few crimson drops on her hands, some candies vanishing and that lingering warmth on her lips. She touched them lightly and smiled to herself, "Happy Halloween, I guess..." She said, looking over at the Jack O' Lantern, eyes glowing an amber color and grinning like the blond man who gave her a midnight treat. 


End file.
